La Luna
by Kin'iro No Yami
Summary: A year after Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Happy and Lily's departure, Lucy falls into a coma for four years. When she wakes up, Fairy Tail has discovered that she has changed;for the better or for worse? And who is this wolf that follows Lucy around, claiming to be the Roman wolf Lupa?
1. La Luna

La Luna

**Hi everyone! I'm kinda new here because this is my first fic but that doesn't mean that I haven't been reading Fanfiction! I was so impressed when my sister, Author's Restraint, told me about this site and I also became addicted to it. But enough about me! Well, for now. Anyway, you can share your thoughts by PMing me and tell me if I have any grammatical errors. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all have already established that I do not own Fairy Tail by now.**

**Chapte****r One: La Luna**

Fiore, Magnolia City, x792, 12:30 pm.

I lay on my back on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Its light pink colour reminds me of a certain someone's hair. Speaking of which, it's been a year since I last saw him. All of them, actually. Erza, Gray, Happy, Lily, Gajeel and. . . . Natsu. Has it really been that long since I shut Levy and the others out? Why did I even do that? Was it because I was feeling sorry for myself? Or was it because I thought I was the only one who was hurting? It's probably both. Anyway, there's no excuse for what I did. I should go and apologize. I sat up, only to fall back down. "What the hell?" My eyelids began to droop. The last thing I remembered was Levy and Juvia walking towards me.

**Levy's Pov**

"Lu-chan?" I nervously poked my head in my best friend's house to see if she was there. "Well, the door was open so that must mean that Love Rival- Juvia means Lucy-san is home." Juvia and Wendy decided to come with me, to see if Lu-chan was back to her normal self again. "I can smell her. She's definitely here." said Wendy. She'd gotten pretty stronger over the past year and had just begun to develop some bust, like me. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a sky blue turtle neck and white sneakers. "Wendy-chan, Juvia thinks you should stay down here while she and Levy-san go to check on L-Lucy-san." Juvia stuttered at the end because she was still getting used to calling Lucy by her name. Wendy nodded as we proceeded to walk upstairs. I opened the bedroom door and found her asleep on the bed. "It's late. We should wake her up." I suggested. Juvia nodded. She shook Lu-chan gently, but she didn't get up. She did it a little harder this time, but Lu-chan didn't awake. I began to panic and shake her violently. "Lu-chan! You have to get up! You have to! You can't leave me Lu-chan!" I cried and shook her until Juvia stopped me. Wendy came upstairs and found Juvia and I crying on floor. "w-what h-happened?" she asked worriedly. "It's Lucy-san. Sh-she won't w-wake up!" Juvia replied. All the colour drained from Wendy's face as she ran over to Lucy and began healing her. After a few minutes, she told us what she found out. "She's still alive, but she's not waking up. It seems that she's trapped in some kind of . . . mind land. It means that her subconscious was transferred to some other world." I picked Lu-chan up and carried her to the nearest hospital while Wendy and Juvia went to the guild and explained the situation. In no more than ten minutes after I brought her to the hospital, almost the entire guild came rushing through the glass doors, demanding to see Lucy Heartfilia. Mira and Lisanna were the most persistent and Mira even threatened the accountant to let them see Lu-chan. Evidently, most of them like Elfman, Macao and Wakaba were put out. Only Mira, Lisanna, Charle, Juvia, Wendy, Cana and Kinana were the ones who got to stay-including me of course. We waited until we were given the okay to see Lu-chan.

**Meanwhile. . . . . . . .**

**Unknown Place, x792**

Ugh… my head hurts. Wait, where am I? I sat up and saw that what I was sitting on was greyish and solid. Then, I realized something: everywhere I turn my head; I see stars and other planets. And there's only one place where that's possible.

Space.

That's where I was. In space! How come I'm still breathing like normal?

"**Why, hello human. I see that you have awoken."**

I turned my head around to find the source of the voice but what I saw exceeded my expectations. Standing there on front of me was a huge white dragon. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful! The way the light of the stars made its massive ivory wings glow was just amazing. Its scales were glistening and its razor sharp teeth looked incredibly lethal. Its tail was long and at the end of it was a crescent moon. I wonder if it brought me here to eat me. As if reading my mind, it said, **"Foolish human. I do not want to eat you. Besides, you do not look very appetizing." **I bit back a snide remark, for fear of it changing its mind. "U-um, d-do y-you happen t-to kn-know where I-I am?" I asked fearfully. My mortification was probably showing because I was trembling a lot more than Plue but I didn't care. The dragon laughed. Just then, there was a bright light and in the dragon's place stood a tall woman with waist length golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She smiled, flashing me her pearly white canines. I gulped. "Welcome to my kingdom, La Luna!" she said in a silky smooth voice. Wait, doesn't La Luna mean-? "WHAT?! I'M ON THE MOON?!" "Not so loud!"

**Thanks a lot for reading! Review please!**


	2. Artemis

Hey everyone! I'll try to update every day. There's nothing much to say except this: So what if I don't own Fairy Tail?! What's it to you anyway?!

Chapter Two: Artemis

La Luna, x792

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET ON THE MOON?! I DON'T REMEMBER EVER GETTING INTO A ROCKET AND FLYING OFF TO SPACE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I stood up and looked at the fuming woman who pressed her hands onto her ears. "I said NOT SO LOUD!" I flinched and got on my knees, begging her for forgiveness. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and crossed her arms. "Honestly Laena-chan! When will you ever learn to listen?" My eyes widened and I looked up at her, just noticing the Heartfilia family crest on her chest. No wonder she looked so familiar! "A-aunt Lila?" I asked timidly as I stood up, again. My eyes began to water when she flashed me her signature grin. "No way… It is you!" I ran into her open arms and enveloped her in a tight embrace. I cried and cried until I could cry no more. Aunt Lila's white dress was wet with tears. "S-sorry for ruining your dress." She laughed and said it was okay. "So, how are you alive? Didn't you..?" She waited a few seconds before answering. "I did, but my husband revived me. And then I revived Layla. She's somewhere in the Celestial Spirit Realm right now." My eyes were as big as plates as my jaw dropped on the floor. My eyes began to water again. Guess I wasn't out of tears after all. "Close your mouth. You'll catch meteors." She said casually. "Mama's alive…."

The tears began to pour out again but this time, I didn't try to stop them. "Oh, and one more thing: when we get to my kingdom, don't call me Aunt Lila; call me Aunt Artemis." I raised an eyebrow. "That's what my people know me as." She transformed into her dragon form, picked me up with her mouth and put me on her back. She then stomped on the ground and I yelled at her, asking her if she was trying to destroy the moon. I'm pretty sure she rolled her eyes. Just then, the ground- ahem- moon began to shake and I screamed. The space in front of us opened up to reveal a door big enough for her to fit in. She put her right paw on it and it opened. She flew in and a little while later, the door behind us closed. Aunt Lila flew down in front of an extravagant crystal gate. I hopped off her back and she morphed into a human. She walked right through the gate and as she did, there were men in strange uniforms, each bearing the Heartfilia crest, on both sides of the pathway in a line blowing trumpets. "THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED! REJOICE! THE QUEEN HAS RETURNED!" They shouted so loud that even my ears began to hurt. I looked at Aunt Lila to see her reaction and was astonished to see that she was unfazed by the ear piercing shouts. Instead, she turned around and asked me, "Are you not coming, my dear niece?" Everyone looked at me. I didn't sweat nor shrink under their gaze. I raised my chin up, stood up straight, walked gracefully towards Aunt Lila and accepted her hand.

We walked straight to the beautiful crystal castle and Aunt Lila's servants closed the door behind us. Once I was out of everyone's view, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Aunt Lila smiled at me. "Based on how you act back on Earthland, I thought you forgot the teachings that you learnt when you were little." "How could I ever forget Aunt Lil- Artemis?" She looked at the servants to see if they heard me but they were too busy to study us. She took my hand and led me to her rooms so we could talk in private. She told me that she put a sound barrier on her door so that no one would hear her when she was moonlight messaging someone. Moonlight messaging requires darkness. It's kinda like holographic communication. The casters chants the spell needed to activate the door that lets you speak to the person you wish to speak to. It requires absolute concentration. That's how Aunt Lila contacts Mama and her husband, the Celestial Spirit King who is also my uncle. Anyway, she told me that she brought my subconscious here because she sensed my frustration. "You are not weak Laena-chan. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Your friends just left without you because they don't want you to get hurt. I am sure that even they did not think they could defeat the enemy and remain alive. You just haven't reached your full potential." "Well can you help me do that?" "Layla and I will try our best but there is a price: you will stay here for four years. That is the only way to complete the training. If we let you go back, that will hinder your further training. Are you willing to live four years of your life without seeing or contacting any of your friends?" I thought about what she said. It's true that I want to get stronger, but can I really go four years without Fairy Tail? I then thought about the amount of times they protected me. I have to repay them. I looked at my aunt and replied, "Yes." "Then let's get started."

Time skip: Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary, x796, 12:30 pm.

Wendy's Pov

It's been four years already and Lucy-san hasn't woken up. All the doctors lost hope and wanted to bury her, but Mira-san went Satan Soul on them. We transferred her to the guild infirmary and everyday, everyone would come and check on her. Even Laxus-san tended to her every time he came back from a mission. I was drifting off into dreamland when I felt movement under me. At first I thought it was Charle but then I looked up and saw Lucy-san moving. I immediately got off the chair and walked next to her. I held her hand and prayed that she was waking up. Suddenly she shot up, shouting, "Artemis!" She was sweating and panting heavily but none of that mattered as I practically squeezed the life out of her with a tight hug. I cried and cried until I was out of tears. Eventually, Mira-san, Juvia-san, Levy-san and Lisanna-san came to check on her. Mira-san dropped the tray of food that she brought for me and tackled Lucy-san in a hug. They also cried. We brought Lucy-san downstairs and when everyone saw her, they stayed silent for a few seconds then erupted in cheers. We explained to her what happened over the past for years. "Lu-chan, I have a question," "Sure, go ahead." "Why are your eyes different?" We looked at her eyes and realized that they were darker, almost black and she had two rings around them; the inner ring was gold and the outer ring was silver. "Training." she replied casually. "With who?" asked Juvia-san. "Artemis." "Who's Artemis Lucy-san? I heard you shout her name when you woke up." I said. "Artemis is the Moon Dragon. She and Layla, my mother who's also the Celestial Dragon, trained me while I was in La Luna."

Aaannnddd, cut! I put the time skip there for a reason and it's not because I'm lazy. Well, please review! Ciao!


	3. Attention All Fairy Tail Fans!

Hi everyone! I know you're probably pissed that this isn't a chapter BUT you HAVE to listen…er… read if you're a true FT fan. Fairy Tail episode 176 has come out! Go to .tv/fairy-tail-episode - 176/ to see it! I'm watching it right now and I thought that I should spread the news! Anyway, since I'm so happy, I'll propose an offer: whoever guesses right gets a special sneak peak at a LATER chapter. The pairing is in the title of this fic, it's just written backwards. Ciao! 


End file.
